How?
How can I Join? If you haven't Joined already, check out your local web-site for local information…. Alternatively, jump straight in and send a passport sized photo (or rather a photo the size of one you'd put into a passport) to Danny at: * Join Me, PO Box 33561, London, E3 2YW (UK) This will prove your comitment to the cause (just the right level of commitment — more commitment than, say, sending him your picture via e-mail, less commitment than travelling to his home and camping out on his doorstep). The main site's How Do I Join page has the same details. How can I help with this website? See link help for a tutorial on adding pages. I'd ask you not to delete other people's work, other than to update figures and dates (or silver/gold ranking), but to add paragraphs instead. In short, however, if you see a page you want to add details to, and can understand the basic coding, described in a second, you need only click on 'edit' above, to make changes. If you can help it, don't DELETE information unless it is really inappropriate (or false) - it's better to add details, or update old ones. If you want to add comments or links to a page, but aren't sure how, click on 'discussion' above, and you can write anything you want to submit - someone else will then format the information for you. As an example of this, check out April 2005, where someone has submitted details of a Meet on the discussion page, and this information has been edited and put onto the main page later. Brief Summary of Coding The most important coding symbols are the 'equal' signs, plus the 'apostrophe'. Putting two equals signs either side of a sentence makes it a large bold title (such as Brief Summary of Coding above). Apostrophes make text either italicised, bold, or italicised bold, depending on how many apostraphes are placed at both ends of the text (two, three or five respectively). Lastly, using squared off brackets around a word (or two), makes it a link. In general two squared brackets on either side of a word or statement make that word or statement a link to a page with that heading. Once you've made a link, if it leads to an already existing page, it will appear on the page as blue. If it leads to a page that does not currently exist, the link will be red and clicking on this link will lead you to a box where you will be expected to type up details. Again, feel free to do this, and someone-else can format it properly at a later date. Note that a link to a page that should exist but comes up red instead of blue means you've either spelt the word wrong, or you've used a capital where there shouldn't be one (or haven't where there should). Through experience you'll discover that, apart from the first initial of text selected in this way, all words are case-sensitive - the difference between red and blue helps reveal mistakes. For examples of all these, click on 'edit' above, and you will see this page, in code. Most of it is simply text, but the text has been edited to make certain parts stand out, or serve as links. You can click on 'edit' on any page, to see how things are done. The one exception is the contents box, as seen on the Welcome to the Join Me Wiki page, which is automatically created once four or more titles are put on a single page. Hope this helps!